Just look at me and smile
by Hpleen
Summary: Izzy has it bad for Noah. She has to do something about it! She'll do anything to get Noah to notice her, even if it's actually acting... normal. Teenage love. Sucky title. It's the first thing that came to mind. R&R, please. I'm desperate.
1. Chapter 1

Izzy POV

Instead of me back flipping and doing my usual craziness, I was actually relaxing, as in, not bothering anyone in particular. Just sitting on the beach chair chillaxing. I was just watching everyone do their thing. Tyler and Lindsay were just chatting and laughing by the pool, Cody was flirting with Katie and Sadie, but the two BFFL's weren't paying any attention, as always. They were just looking over Cody's shoulder at Justin's abs. Courtney was nagging Zeke about leaving his cap in the pool. Harold was trying to flaunt his 'abs' at Leshawna. She didn't really pay attention. She looked completely bored and tired. Harold was just too busy flexing that he didn't notice her expression. Typical Harold. Everyone else was doing the usual, except for me of course.

I turned my attention to the nice, clear pool. It turned out there was someone at the bottom of the pool swimming around. The person was swimming to the pool ladders. The mystery person started to resurface from the pool and climb up the ladders. It revealed to be Noah. His wet hair was covering his eyes. He shook his hair, spraying water on the ground and ran his wet hands through his wet hair. My mouth was agape. I just have a three letter word for this moment. HOT! Do you realize how sexy that looked? The way the sun captured his hair. The way the water just slid down his tan skin. The way his hair fell in front of his onyx eyes. It was just the most exciting thing that happened while just sitting here on this crappy chair. He even looked a bit different. He looked a bit taller than before. Maybe just a few inches taller. He's not-so-scrawny anymore. Did he work out a bit? I thought he said sports or sport-related things isn't his forte. It's what he always said. Now he actually got muscle. Just a bit. He still looked a little scrawny. But he still looked hot.

I noticed liquid coming out of my mouth. Did I just drool? I wiped the saliva away with the back of my hand.

"I didn't know this day would come." I turned around to find Bridgette with Beth and Leshawna standing behind her. She sat on the chair next to mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"She means someone actually drooling over Noah. NOAH!" Leshawna was obviously surprised at this. Someone was actually crushing on the cynical, sarcastic, hot know-it-all. Who wouldn't?

"So what do you see in him?" Bridgette asked. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ok. I admit he is kinda cute." Cute can't fully describe him but I didn't push it further.

"But he's a complete jerk!" Beth spoke up.

"No he's not... Ok, maybe a sometimes but I can't help it. And he's not a complete jerk. He can actually be really nice sometimes."

"Well, what else do you like about him?"

"Well, he's really smart and really fun when you get on his nerves. And his sarcastic remarks are very funny. It oddly makes him hotter..." The girls looked at me like milk came out of my nose.

"What? You told me to list my reasons. There you go."

"It's not really crazy that you like him Iz." Oh, really now? "It's just… you aren't his, well, type." Bridgette's right. There's no way he'll like me. He doesn't dig the crazies. He's been trying to avoid me ever since 'the accident'. I can't bring myself to talk about it, but it was hilarious, and gross...

"I know. What should I do?" I feel so useless right now. I'm actually upset over a guy. That's how much I like the guy.

"You can move on," Leshawna mentioned.

I gave a fake laugh. "Um, no."

"You can be saner, like now." I can tell Beth was thinking back to the disasters I caused at TDI. Good times, good times.

"That's it!" We all turned to Bridgette.

"That's what we do. We have to make you normal. No offense Iz."

"None taken." I didn't really care what people said about how I act. I'm just being my crazy, Izzy self.

"So how do we make that happen?" I was very curious.

"Well it will take some training, if Izzy here is willing to cooperate that is."

"What? Of course I'm in! Anything to get Noah to notice me." I said the last part quietly so no one except the three girls could hear me.

"Good. We'll start today. We'll need some help from some of the girls, especially Lindsay."

"Hey! I don't look that bad."

"Yeah. Considering you look like Tarzan's wife!" It was my natural fashion sense so I wasn't really troubled by that response. It was what I was aiming for anyways. So I just replied, "Thanks!"

"Ok. Let's start! To my room," Bridgette obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy POV

We went down to Bridgette's room. She called for room service and ordered pasta, hamburgers, chicken wrap and noodles. It wasn't long before we received our food. The waiter sat the food counter at the side of Bridgette's queen-sized bed. Yes, queen sized. I love this place.

"Ok first, let's work on your eating habits," Bridgette said. We sat at a table at the corner of the room. Two chairs were already there. Bridgette sat on one and I sat at the other. Beth helped to get the food on the table and set the forks, knives, spoons and chopsticks while Leshawna busied herself with 'TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND' magazine.

"What's wrong with how I eat?" I declared.

"Hon, let's just say you put the dogs to shame." Wow, that bad? I wonder how Noah looked at me when I eat like that. Ok, I need to learn this fast.

"So what now?" I asked. We didn't seem to be doing anything yet.

"Let's begin with the pasta." I looked over at the pasta. It looked hypnotizing, like it was calling me to gobble it all up. As I grab the whole plate and proceeded to dumping it all in my mouth, Bridgette grabbed me by the wrist.

"No, not like that!" she warned. "Here." She handed me a fork. She showed me how to use it well with pasta. It looked really easy, so it didn't take long for me to master it. It wasn't long till we finished. The rest was pretty easy too. Not so much for the chopsticks but I got the hang of it.

"That was fast," Beth said. She said Bridgette's orange nail polish down after she was finished with her manicure.

"That was actually kind of fun, considering there was food involved." I rubbed my stomach in satisfaction.

"Yeah. It wasn't as bad as I thought. You actually did well." Bridgette's compliment touched me. Maybe acting normal isn't so bad.

"So, what next?" I asked curiously.

"Ok, we'll need Courtney now."

"Courtney? Wouldn't she be busy nagging people to even participate in this?" I didn't like that girl's lack of fun. She keeps on shouting at us. It really gets on my nerves to see the PO'd faces of the past contestants.

"Probably. It's very likely. That girl just can't relax even though she has a 110 percent chance. I just wish she'd just chill." I can tell Leshawna was really annoyed at Courtney sometimes.

"Can't argue with that one."

"Totally. That girl doesn't know how to have fun. But she's always too busy suing people to do anything," Beth chimed in. Our conversation was cut off short by Bridgette.

"As much as I want to be in this conversation, we need to get back to business. Let's get Courtney. The quicker we go, the quicker I can go see Geoff."

"Fine. Let's check the pool for her." We got to the to check for her but she wasn't there. Instead, she was reading a magazine while sitting on one of the poolside chairs. I thought I'd hear some yelling when I strolled in but I guess not.

"Hey Courtney!" Beth said sweetly. "Could you help us with something?"

Courtney sighed. "It's not like I had anything better to do." She threw her magazine on the ground and stood up.

"What do you need?" This was easier than I expected.

"We need you to help Izzy get a guy," Leshawna responded.

"But to do that, we need to make her act like a normal person," Beth piped in.

"So we need you to help us out on some stuff," Bridgette said lastly.

Courtney just shrugged. "I'm in." I sighed in relief. "So… who's the guy?"

I blushed. "Noah."

"Well, he's not bad, but he always sticks his head in a crappy book once in a while. I didn't know you were into those kinds of guys, Iz. I thought your type was a little more… crazy?" The truth is that I thought so too. But Noah… he's just… I can't find the words for this.

"I guess the crazy people DO get on my nerves then."

"Then I guess you get on your own nerves."

"Yep," popping on the 'p'. Wasn't expecting that answer, were you Courtney?

Courtney shook her head in annoyance. "Ok. What should I do?"

"We need you to talk to Izzy about books and smarts," Bridgette said.

"I could be smart when I want to. It's just my craziness takes over most times so you don't know my true colors."

"We never saw you actually pick up a book," Leshawna spoke.

"Au contraire, I've actually been reading some books. My mom forced me to read them in my spare time in TDI and here too. But don't tell anyone that. I don't want to ruin my reputation."

"Number one, didn't know about the whole reading thing. Number two, your secret is safe with us." I sighed in relief. I just wanted to be known as crazy and fun (sometimes), not intellectual and boring, which brings us back to Noah. Noah is smart, really smart but not boring. I like that about him.

"So what do you need me for?" I honestly don't know Courtney, I wanted to say, but Beth said something else.

"We just need some more tips about books. Izzy's mom is forcing her to read the books. It's not like Izzy wanted to bring the books over here in the first place. So we wanted you to help her out some more."

"Ok then. We have to go snag some books of Noah's then if you want to know books he likes." Not a bad idea. Why didn't _I _think of that?

"I love the way you think Courtney. It reminds me of you and Duncan when you guys were stealing some snacks in Chef's fridge." Courtney had a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh Duncan…" Her eyes were staring out at a random place. I clapped my hands in front of her face.

"Ok… back to work."


End file.
